Shiz University One-shot Library
by Rainbow-Bunnii
Summary: A collection of one-shots set at the time the gang were at Shiz. Please review with your prompts for chapters! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Baseball

Chapter One: Baseball.

**Authors note: So this is my first ever fanfiction. I've written a few before, they're tucked away in a very tattered notebook, but this is the first I've ever uploaded. PLEASE review with any prompts you have, remember, they need to be in the time period the gang were at Shiz.**

**Disclaimer: The Rainbow-Bunnii definition of 'Fanfiction' is: A story written by fans of anything and everything, using the characters of that fandom.**

"Galinda Upland, I cannot believe you got me into this!" Screamed Elphaba. It was nine o' clock on a Saturday morning, and both girls were dressed into the official Shiz games kit. Galinda had never played baseball before, her private high school in the Upper Uplands didn't approve of that, oh no. So out of the blue, she decided to force Elphaba to teach her. Galinda was wearing the Shiz games kit too, but she had customised it with sparkles and badges of boy bands Elphaba had never even heard of.

"Why couldn't you have just got the girls to teach you how to play?"

"They're out. I cancelled going shopping with them just so I could be taught baseball. What do I do then?"

"Okay, you see those posts?" Galinda nodded.

"Well basically, you hit a ball with a bat, and then run past as many as you can, and hope you did something to get you out of the rest of the game."

"Elphie, those aren't the proper rules." Galinda whined. Just as Elphaba was about to argue that she had played the game by those rules all through her primary and high school, Fiyero and Boq came walking up the hill to the Shiz playing field. Elphaba motioned to them to come over.

"Hi Elphaba, hi Galinda." Fiyero greeted. It was a surprise seeing Elphaba on the playing field, but a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

"Fiyero, make Elphaba teach me how to play baseball, she's not taking it seriously." She whined.

"Well, you know who is surprisingly good at baseball?" Fiyero started. "Boq. He could teach you."

Boq, who hadn't really been listening, snapped to attention. "I'd be happy to, Galinda." He told her.

"Yay! Thank you dearest! Elphie, you can go now." She said. Elphaba, who normally would have given Galinda a lecture about telling her what to do, instead decided it would be wise not to argue, and walked over to the other side of the field with Fiyero.

They sat down on the soft grass, enjoying the (very) rare warm weather and summer breeze, enjoying each other's company. They both smiled as they saw Boq stand behind Galinda, helping her hold the bat and take practice swings. Elphaba took her phone out of her bag silently, and took a picture.

"Hard to imagine that at the start of the year, Galinda didn't know Boq's name, but now they're an adorable couple." Elphaba said.

"You know," Fiyero said, "Later on, we could gather a group of our friends, and set up a small baseball game?"

"I'll come and watch that," Elphaba replied, "But I'm not playing."

Later on that day, all of Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero and Boq's friends (Well, Elphaba didn't really have any friends, the only person she invited to watch was Nessarose) had gathered round to watch/play baseball. Fiyero wanted to play, but he decided to watch with Elphaba to keep her company. Even Madame Morrible was playing the game (The gang couldn't really tell her she couldn't play; she was the headmistress after all). And what a sight she was! Her hair was still styled in that 'Hideoucous style', as Galinda described it, she was wearing a turquoise tracksuit jacket and shorts, and her clown make-up was wiped off. Come to think of it, maybe that was the main reason why the game had attracted so many students.

Elphaba watched in shock as Galinda did a home run. "Unbelievable!" She screamed. "I was forced to play this absurd game all through primary and high school, and NEVER hit a home run, and now Galinda does the first time she plays?!"

"Well would you rather be academically gifted, or physically gifted?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba stayed quiet, a little shocked the word 'academically' came out of Fiyero's mouth.

After about an hour, the game was over, and Boq and Galinda went over to join Elphaba and Fiyero. Fiyero high-fived Boq and complimented Galinda politely, and Elphaba congratulated Boq and gave Galinda a small hug.

Evening was setting in, the game at started at 7 pm, and ended at 8, so Fiyero took Elphaba back to his dorm to watch a film on his small television together. The field had cleared out pretty fast, leaving Galinda and Boq on their own. They sat down together on a nice patch of grass.

"Well that was fun."

"Yes, it was. I'm really proud of you Galinda."

"Thanks. Did it look like I ran funny?"

"Of course not."

"And does my hair look okay now?"

"Perfect, as always."

"But what if-"And then Boq shut Galinda up with a kiss. Boq's first kiss, and the most beautiful one Galinda had received.

Galinda liked baseball.


	2. Ballroom dancing

**Author's note: Please keep the reviews and especially prompts coming in! I have a few ideas for this, but I really need more prompts, and I hope that this fic will be going on for a long time! So, please tell your friends!**

**This prompt was sent in by 'elphiesglinda'. The prompt was: "I'd love to see a chapter sometime between Popular and Defying gravity where Galinda and Fiyero teach Elphie to dance, sorta to make up for the first ball at the ozdust!"**

**Disclaimer: The Rainbow-Bunnii definition of 'Fanfiction' is: A story written by fans of anything and everything, using the characters of that Fandom, who DO NOT own the rights to the original work.**

**Anyway…**

Chapter two – Ballroom dancing.

"One two three, one two three…" Fiyero said in time with the music playing in the background

"Fiyero, this is hopeless. You don't have to try to teach me how to dance." Elphaba stated.

"C'mon Elphie, me and Fiyero want to make it up to you for your first dance." Galinda told Elphaba, who was sitting on one of the chairs in the empty ballroom, watching the pair dance.

"I don't want you to make it up to me."

"Elphaba, now we're in a relationship, I've decided to make you my new dance partner." Fiyero said.

"You really don't have to do that." Elphaba said, a little nervous.

"I know," he smiled, "That's what makes me so nice." He then started to burst into song:

"Whenever I see someone, less choreographed then I,

And let's face it, who isn't, less choreographed then I?!"

"Fiyero, I had Galinda sing a different version of this song to me last night when she was 'Galinda-fying' me," she began, mimicking Galinda's voice on the 'Galinda-fying' part, "I don't need it again."

"Fine, no singing, just dancing. First of all, you need to feel relaxed and happy. Now, what at this moment would make you feel relaxed and happy?"

* * *

"OH COME ON!" Fiyero complained, dressed in one of Galinda's pink dresses and strappy heels.

"Elphie, I can't see how Fiyero in a dress makes you relaxed…" Galinda said.

"Well, it makes me happy." Elphaba beamed, taking her phone out of her pocket and taking a photo.

"This is so going on 'Facebook'…" Elphaba muttered.

"Do we even have 'Facebook' in Oz?" Asked Galinda.

"If the author says we have 'Facebook' in Oz, then we have 'Facebook' in Oz." Elphaba said, a little bit creepily.

"The author?" Who is he or she?" Fiyero questioned.

"She's a 'she'. You know, the one who writes this whole fanfiction."

"A fanfiction? What's a fanfiction?"

"I'll tell you when she logs off ' , love." Fiyero and Galinda exchanged a nervous look.

"…Right. Well, ballroom dancing anybody?" Fiyero suggested.

"I think you two should." Galinda said, desperate to change the subject.

"One two three, one two three…"


	3. Love potion

**Authors note: Hi everybody! Um, not much to say here except that this chapter was prompted by 'Failey' who said: **

**This is too adorable! I'm really loving these haha!  
You should do one where Galinda gives Elphaba and Fiyero a love potion! I'm currently writing (well... Going to write) a fanfiction about that, only it'll be multi-chap haha.**

**So anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: The rainbow definition of 'Fanfiction' is... Meh, it's Friday, I can't be bothered to type up my normal disclaimer, I just don't own it, okay?**

****Chapter 3 - Love Potion.

_Just another boring potions class... _Galinda thought to herself as she entered her penultimate class of the day. She sat down next to Boq, who happened to be her working partner, and took her notepad out of her bag,a passing notes to Shenshen.

_All these high-school kids bunking off school and walking past the window is very distracting. -G_

_"_Galinda, do I add this to the potion?" Boq asked.

"What? Um, yeah, just add it in.

_Galinda Upland of the upper-uplands is getting distracted in class? Maybe you should keep that in mind when you torment these nerds. And high-school kids can sometimes be a little annoying, but us Uni students are very responsible. -S_

_Yep, totally. Wait, where are my dorm keys? -G_

_...Where's my little sister, she came to visit for the week and I lost her. -S_

_I found her earlier and took her to a nightclub in a rough part of the Emerald City. -G_

_Thanks, the poison factory would have been to boring. -S_

Galinda smiled when she heard the schoolbell ring. She heard her teacher say something about testing the love potion that she and Boq (well...just Boq) on someone else, then recording the results, so she put a lid on the potion bottle and stuffed it in her bag, and figured she'd try it out on Elphaba and Fiyero later on.

* * *

After her last class ended, she stopped by Fiyero's dorm, ready to give him some of the potion. She entered his dorm, using a key that Boq had given her. She turned to Fiyero, who was lying on his bed, sleeping lightly. She took an empty drinking glass from Fiyero's bedside table, and poured some of the potion into the glass.

"Fiyero? Fiyero?"

"Ugh... what?"

"I made you, um, a smoothie in cooking class. Here you go."

And with that, Galinda left, with the other half of the potion.

Fiyero took a gulp, and then turned to face one of Boq's 'Shakespere' books...

* * *

"Elphie, I'm back!" Galinda called.

"Hi Galinda, where've you been?"

"Oh, just visited Fiyero and Boq's dorm. Um, do you want some of this, uh, smoothie I made?"

"Well, I am a bit thirsty... sure, thanks."

And so, Elphaba took a sip, but then turned to face Galinda's open wardrobe...

* * *

The next day, the four friends met for their regular Saturday morning coffee. Galinda and Boq where the first to arrive. Soon, they saw Fiyero.

"What happened to you?" Boq asked. He was carrying a huge stack of books.

"William Shakespere happened to me! I hope you don't mind Boq, but I read a few of your books. Reading is the best! Especially classics!"

Galinda took out a notepad and pen, and started to take notes for her class. (She told Boq she would do the ordeal of all of the written work because he'd made the potion.)

"Hmm... So the potion can cause people to fall in love with objects as well as humans..."

"What was that Galinda?"

"Nothing."

Elphaba was last to arrive. She was dressed in a bright pink dress of Galindas, which was way shorter on her because she was taller, killer heels, and worst of all...SShenShenshen had got into Galinda's blonde hair dye.

"Elphie!"

"Hey Lindy!"

"Elphie, don't call me Lindy."

"Why not, you call me Elphie!"

"What happened?"

"Fashion happened! Hope you don't mind, I borrowed some of your clothes. I love pink!"

Boq and Galinda exchanged a look.

"Right, I'm taking her back to our dorm, you take Fiyero."

"C'mon Fiyero, let's go."

"Can I read you a passage from Hamlet on the way there?"

"Maybe later."

* * *

"What happened?" Elphaba asked, waking up from a brief nap she'd taken.

"My love potion happened, Elphie."

"GALINDA!"

"I'm sorry, but you were the one who wanted me to sign up for that class. Now Elphie..."

"Yes..."

"If I ever need to test another potion, willl you-"

Elphaba responded by punching Galinda in the arm.

* * *

**Well that was longer then expected. Review and prompt please!**


	4. The tennis ball and microwave incident

**Authors note: Nothing much to report really, except this chapter couldn't have happened without my amazing friend, Sala, as this actually happened to her and she rocks for giving me permission to write this! This ones for you, Sala!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. **

**Chapter 4 - The tennis ball and the microwave incident. **

* * *

"C'mon Elphie, let's go!"

"Galinda, why do I have to come?"

"Because it's table tennis, it'll be fun!"

Yes, my friends, Galinda Upland had done it again. Forced Elphaba to play a sport against her will.

Galinda and Elphaba entered the hall where the small table tennis matches were being held. The activity was being held by a professional table tennis player named Steve, who was playing against the people attending the activity, one by one.

Elphaba cringed when she realised that the day activity was made up of eleven and twelve year olds. Galinda pushed Elphaba to the front of the line of kids waiting to play against Steve.

"Excuse me," Galinda began, "My friend is very good at this, could she play against you?"

"Oh Yes, yes, yes!" Steve said, ignoring the protest screams from the other kids.

Elphaba played (against her will, I'm sure she'd like you to know) very good, until the table tennis ball fell onto the floor.

"I'll get it." Elphaba said, taking a step forward to see where the ball landed. She heard a crunch, and realised she'd stood on the ball.

Galinda face palmed.

"Oh no, that was our only ball," Steve began. "Oh well. Hey kids, wanna put the ball in the microwave?!"

And with that, the ball went into the microwave in the cafe of the court.

Elphaba wasn't actually sure what the purpose of this was, as it did absolutely nothing, but it kept twelve year old table tennis freaks from attacking her, so she wasn't complaining.

"Hey kids, I found another ball!" Steve said, returning from a small visit to the supply cupboard. The kids ran off to play some more.

"How are you feeling, Elphie?"

"Embarrassed. Can we go now?"

"Why? Let's go play another round!"

* * *

**Keep the reviews and prompts coming!**


	5. When Boq gets drunk

**Authors note: Double update! Okay guys, there won't be daily updates the rest of this week. As some of you know, I was cast the lead role in a play and the show is on Friday, and my two dress rehearsals are tomorrow and the next day. I will be once a day, but only to reply to reviews and PMs and read a few fics. I will put up a few fics up this week though, maybe Thursday and Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Wicked or the brief mention of 'Care bear's in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5 - When Boq gets drunk**

* * *

"Guess what I have?" Fiyero said one night to Elphaba, Galinda and Boq, who were relaxing in Elphaba and Galinda's dorm. He pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Imported from the Vinkus." Fiyero told them, taking out four glasses he found in Elphaba and Galinda's cupboard, and pouring them a glass each.

Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero chatted to each other as they were sipping their drinks, while Boq stared at his glass incuriosity. He'd never tried wine before.

_'Hmm, wonder what it tastes like.'_ Boq wondered. _'Only one way to find out.' _He told himself, downing his glass. His eyes lit up.

* * *

"Well we better be going Fiyero." Boq said when he realised their curfew was in ten minutes.

"Fine. See you tomorrow ladies." Fiyero agreed.

As they left, Boq took the half full bottle of wine quickly and stuffed it inside his jacket.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Boq?" Galinda asked Elphaba and Fiyero who were waiting outside their first class of the day.

"HEY GUYS!" Boq screamed at the gang.

_'Oh Shiz. Where did he get that blue dress from? Ooh, has a new boutique opened? Focus Galinda, focus. Ooh, sparkly!' _Galinda thought to herself.

Yes, the day had come where Boq had finally gotten drunk. It wasn't like Boq was going to stay away from alchohol his entire life. Yep, he'd downed that half full bottle of wine in the early hours of the morning and ran to a boutique and bought a dress. And then he decided to wear it to class.

Boq saw Madame Morrible walking down the hall.

"I'm a care bear, would you like a hug?" He said, wrapping his arms round Morrible. He was then kicked in a place that caused a lot of pain.


	6. Cereal

**Authors note: Hi! So I'm in a play tomorrow and then the day after that I'm seeing 'Hairspray' on stage! so after then I should be able to get up to more writing. I got the lead role... I know that's quite boastful but that's an achevement for me, I'm definitely no Samantha Barks. But I'm free for now so I can write! I honestly have no idea how this chapter came into my head, I thought of this in my maths class.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wicked but I do own a box of cereal. It's in my kitchen cupboard.**

**Chapter 6 - Cereal.**

* * *

Fiyero liked cereal.

Golden, crispy and crunchy. Sometimes he ate it with milk and sometimes he didn't.

Elphaba, Galinda and Boq didn't know this, but he had a bit of obsession.

He was also very precise about eating his cereal.

Whenever he ate it with milk, it had to fill three quarters of the bowl EXACTLY. Yes, he actually did maths to make sure his cereal was absolutely perfect.

He had a special bowl too. A sky blue one, deep, so it would hold more cereal. It had silver patterns around it, which Fiyero liked.

And before Fiyero ate his cereal he had to polish his silver spoon (with 'Fiyero' engraved) three times.

He would eat his cereal in silence, just enjoying the company of him and his cereal. When Fiyero had that bowl of cereal in his hands, he was in his own world.

"Fiyero?"

_Aw jeez, Boq's back!_

Thinking (yes, actually thinking) quickly, he poured his cereal out of the window. He then choked back laughter when he realised it had landed on Galinda's beautifully sculpted curls which had probably taken her hours to do.

"Fiyero, I don't have my key, can you let me in?"

He put his special bowl of cereal and his special spoon in his special cupboard which already contained his special cereal box (actually, that's a lie, it was just an ordinary cereal box) and locked the cupboard with his special key before opening the door to Boq.

"Fiyero, you'll never guess what just happened there was a huge fight on the lower campus and..."

_Yeah, that's nice, could you maybe leave so I can get back to my cereal?_

"And then, would you believe, Galinda came up to me but her hair was covered in milk and bits of cereal! Fiyero, are you listening to me? What did I just say?"

"...Cereal..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," Boq started. "Well I'm a little hungry, shall we go get um, some cereal maybe?"


	7. The great prank revolution part 1

**Authors note: Hey... Sorry I didn't update yesterday, life got in the way. This is really just a filler chapter cause I have mild authors block, so there will be a part two.**

**This was prompted by 'elphiesglinda' who said she wanted her when the guys team up to prank Morrible. I will write every prompt I get, in the order that they are submitted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wicked or fisher price.**

**Chapter 7 - The great prank revolution part 1**

* * *

"Ugh, what a day." Galinda said to Elphaba as they let themselves into their dorm. Galinda flopped onto her bed. She rested her head on her pillow, but as she was about to drift off into a light sleep she saw a faint glow coming from her pocket. She took her phone out, realising she had a text from Boq. She started to type out a reply.

"I thought you were tired?"

"I was... Then I got a text."

Galinda layed on her bed and closed her eyes, peacefully resting until she got a reply. After about two minutes she felt a faint vibrating coming from her phone.

"Oh, I'm getting a phone call," Galinda began. "The numbers blocked... I'm not good at this sort of stuff, can you deal with it Elphie?"

"Sure." Elphaba pressed the 'answer' button on Galindas mobile and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Upland, my name is Terry from the phone company, could you please spend a minute of your time to answer a few questions?"

"Okay."

"What phone brand is your mobile?"

"...Fisher Price."

"...Right, and what contract are you currently on?"

"...That's a confusing question, I'll put popsicle on the phone." Elphaba waited a moment and then said in a lower voice: "Hello, this is Mister Upland speaking. ...Can I tell you a secret?" 'Mister Upland' said.

"Um..."

"I'm wearing my wives clothes right now. What are you wearing?"

"Just my standard work uniform sir, now if we could please get back to business-"

"Would you like to be my friend?"

The line went dead.

"Well that was weird my daughter," Elphaba said, still using her 'Popsicle' voice. "I tried to tell them about your phone, but they wouldn't listen!"

Galinda lost it and fell about laughing.

"You know Elphie... I know Madame Morribles mobile number... I found it when I snuck into her office. If we teamed up with Boq and Fiyero we could call her from our phones and make a bunch of prank phone callers?

"Well, that could be fun..."

And so the great prank revolution began...


	8. Guilty Pleasure

**Authors note: I'm thinking of doing a guilty pleasure for every character. By every character, I mean Elphie, Glinda, Yero and Boq. I've already done Fiyero's cereal addiction, this one is Galinda's, I already know what Boq's will be, but I'm not telling... Any idea's for Elphie?**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

"Elphie, I bought you some ice cream." Galinda said as she walked into her shared dorm.

"Um... Thanks Galinda." Elphaba said, taking the tub of ice cream from Galinda's hands.

"But I'm gonna need this." Galinda said as she took the flouresant green spoon from the tub. Elphaba was a bit confused as why Galinda needed the spoon, but just figured it was Galinda being Galinda.

Meanwhile, as Elphaba tried to eat the ice cream with her fingers, Galinda ever so quietly slipped out a wooden box from under her bed. She then opened it and put the spoon inside, before slamming the box shut and creating a loud noise as she shoved it under her bed.

"Galinda, what was that?" Elphaba asked, hearing the noise.

"Nothing."

Elphaba took Galinda's training wand from her bedside table and pointed it at her like a gun.

"Galinda, I'll repeat the question. What. Was. That?"

Galinda sighed and took the box back out. Inside the box, Elphaba discovered, were more flouresant ice cream spoons that even _she _couldn't count.

"It's my guilty pleasure," she admitted. "They're just so colourful and pretty, and look, this one's see-through!" She said, holding it on her tounge.

"See, you can see my tounge!" She said, laughing hysterically, before the spoon snapped in half.

"...My life's work is ruined."


	9. Boq's childhood friends

**Authors note: This actually happened at school the other day at school. My friend was in Boq's position. This is Boq's guilty pleasure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wicked or Dora the explorer.**

* * *

"Hey guys, I have something to show you!" Boq said to Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero.

It was obvious the trio were nervous at to what exactly Boq was going to show them. The held their breath, praying it was something sensible as Boq pulled something out of his manbag. Eventually, he pulled out... A duck hand puppet.

"His name is Carlos," Boq explained. "I have another one too, look!" Boq said as he pulled out a fox puppet from his bag.

"This one's called Swiper, after Swiper the Fox from 'Dora the explorer'."

"...Oh my Oz." They all said simaltainiously.

"Hang on a minute, where's my purse?" Galinda asked.

Galinda turned to Boq. He had Swiper the Fox on one hand an Carlos the Duck in the other. Swiper had Galinda's purse in between his tiny little paws.

"What...?" Boq asked innocently. "Swiper did it."

* * *

**That was a very short one-shot. **

**-Bunnii.**


	10. The great prank revolution - Part 2

**Authors note: Continuing the prompt sent in by 'elphiesglinda' when the gang team up to prank Morrible. Oh, and please, please, please check out my other fic, 'How to save a life'. I only have one review and I would love more!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think? Does it look like I own Wicked?**

* * *

Madame Morrible entered her office after a hard day of work. She planned to just pick up her paperwork, and then get back to her and Nessarose's room where she would stretch out on her sofa with a bottle of wine and a fat romance novel. That's right, Morrible actually reads romance novels. Because someone with a face like her can only dream.

She sighed, and sat down in her office chair, about to search in her desk draw, when she realised something. There was a problem.

There was no furniture.

Morrible sat on the floor, dazed for a minute, until she realised who it was.

"...FIYERO TIGGULAR!"

She sighed. It was after school hours, did she have to scream at him now? Morrible got up off the floor and went to her dorm.

She was looking forward to a night to herself. Nessarose was staying in a friend's dorm for the night. She went inside, forgetting to lock the door.

Morrible (You know what, let's just call her Morri for short), Morri changed out of her clothes (Yep disturbing image I know, don't worry I will keep this T rated) and stepped into a warn bath, shampooing her hair and washing out her thick layer of hairspray. She then opened up her bedside draw to look for an old pair of granny pyjamas when she realised; her items of clothing were all replaced with tight hot pink dresses.

And so, she was given no choice but to try to squeeze into it.

It only came up to her knee before it got stuck though. Morri looked in her mirror to see how bad it looked.

And that's when she saw the neon green hair.

_Okay, that's the final straw._

Morri looked in Nessarose's wardrobe and found a baggy shirt that Morri would only just fit into, which she pulled over her head, and struggled to get into one of her skirts.

As she was about to hop to Fiyero's dorm, she heard a knock on her window. She turned to the window, where she saw Fiyero looking through the window, smiling. He gave her a wave.

And that's when Morri went rage mode.

* * *

Fiyero quickly ran around the corridor, holding a pile of Morri's clothes. There, he met Galinda, Elphaba and Boq. He tossed the pile of clothes to Galinda as they ran up the stairs.

"Oh my Oz, I've never done anything like this before!" Elphaba screamed.

"Me either!" Boq replied.

"Aw you wusses, I did this all the time at my old schools!" Fiyero laughed.

Morri chased them, hopping her way after them. Then the thought dawned on her.

_How the hell am I gonna get up three flights of stairs?_


	11. Nightmares

**Authors note: I've seen this done before with other Wicked fics, the characters getting weird and hilarious nightmares, so I decided to do one myself. I am so sorry for what is about to appear on your screen.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned it and never will. **

* * *

_Galinda's nightmare  
_

_"Elphie! Help! Galinda screamed, running up to Elphaba with a spatula in her hand._

_"I need to make my spatula sexy!" Galinda screamed to her, desperate for help, but Elphaba just laughed._

_"...Your laughing at the word 'sexy'?"_

_"No, I'm laughing at the word 'spatula'." Elphaba replied._

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Galinda said as she woke up.

* * *

_Boq's nightmare_

_"Fiyero, can I borrow a pencil?"_

_"You want a blue pencil? Happy days." Fiyero said as he threw a blue pencil at him._

_"You want a red pencil? Happy days." Fiyero said as he threw a red pencil at him._

_"You want a yellow pencil? Suck my balls."_

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Boq screamed as he woke up.

* * *

_Elphaba's nightmare_

_"We won! We won! We won the netball match! And it's all thanks to you Elphaba! You scored the winning goal!"_

"I- I'm sporty?" Elphaba said as she awoke. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_Fiyero's nightmare_

_"Hey Fiyero, how are you?" Elphaba asked._

_"I'm fine dot com." _

_"What?"_

_"I'm saying 'dot com' on the end of every sentance dot com."_

_"Please don't."_

_"Dot com."_

_"I mean it."_

_"Dot com."_

_"Shut it!"_

_"Dot com."_

_"If you say 'dot com' at the end of this sentance, I don't know what I'll do._

_"Dot net." _

_Fiyero was then kicked in a painful place._

"Huh," Fiyero said as he woke up. "That was weird, I'm not normally that annoying."

* * *

**Authors note: Me and my friend Sala (the one who gave me the permission to write the chapter about the tennis ball and the microwave) were saying this today at school, and it literally resulted in our friends kicking us, screaming, and one girl who hates me called me something that shall not be named on this site. Review and tell me which was your favourite, and please send in prompts!**


	12. Donathan Ballitch

**Authors note: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in ages! I have no excuse...**

**Prompted by 'Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies' who said:**

**Hm... Prompts. Preheats something about... Elphie & friends finding out that Madame Morrible has a lover/love interest? :D**

**Disclaimer: I totally own wicked. (I'm lying).**

* * *

_"Galinda's gonna be dead when she gets to class" _Fiyero Whispered to Elphaba.

Elphaba just nodded in agreement, not wanting to get caught whispering by Morri (remember that from the prank chapter? That's Morribles nickname now.)

Dr Dillamond had gone away for some sort of meeting, so Morri was taking over the class, and now, as the class were doing their work, she was tapping away furiously on a computer.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Galinda ran into the room, obviously hyper. ...More then usual.

"HAPPY MONDAY EVERYBODY!" She screamed.

_"Does she have to scream that every single class?!" _Boq whispered to Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Miss Galinda, why are you late- OH MY OZ! HE REPLIED TO MY MESSAGE!" Morri screamed.

"Who did?" Asked Fiyero.

"Donathan Ballitch!"

"Who did?" Elphaba repeated Fiyero's question.

"Donathan Ballitch! We met on an online dating site!"

"Can we see?" Galinda asked.

"Of course deary," Morri told the group. "But prepare to be welljell."

"...Madame Morrible, did you just say 'Welljell?'" Elphaba asked.

"Yes I did, now do you four wanna see or not?"

The group crowded around the computer, and stared, shocked at Morri's profile. She put for her favourite things: 'Children, puppies, pink.' And for dislikes, she put: 'Unhappiness'. And her profile picture... Was Galinda.

"YOU PUT A PICURE OF ME FOR YOUR PROFILE PICTURE!?" Galinda screamed, running towards Morri, ready for attack, but Fiyero grabbed her and pulled her away.

_"We'll get her back." _He whispered to her.

* * *

After class, the four gathered around the computer. Morri was stupid enough not to log off her account.

"Okay, let me write something," Boq said. "Her likes are now... Cannibals."

"And her dislikes are...Happiness." Galinda added.

"Her new profile pic is..." Fiyero looked online and found a picture of a fish.

"There, that's done."


	13. Hair

**Authors note: Hello! This chapter was prompted by 'Zelda Rules' who said: **

**"I have a prompt!  
How 'bout Fiyero brushes Elphie's hair! I know, random, but, I think it could be cute and fluffy! ;-)"**

**And it has been requested that I make it very, very, VERY fluffy, so I will.**

**IMPORTANT INFO:**

**I know how many chapters their will be in this fic now! After lots of thought, I have decided to write no more, no less then a hundred chapters! This is the thirteenth one, so after this, only eighty seven chapters to go! Please, please keep prompting! Every prompt I will do, on a first come, first serve basis. **

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. (I'm lying).**

* * *

Fiyero opened the door to his girlfriend's dormitory, and smiled. Elphaba was lying on her bed, fast asleep. Her hair was let down, in 'Galinda-fied mode', Fiyero called it. He sat on the side of her bed, stroking her hair.

Elphaba stirred. She turned her head to see Fiyero smiling at her. She sat up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Your hair's gone fluffy at the back from where you've slept." He commented. He picked up a hairbrush from Galinda's bedside table. He sat cross-legged behind her and gently ran a brush through her silky hair.

"You have beautiful hair, you know that, right?"

"Well, you and Galinda say so, but it's really nothing special."

"We say it because it's true." Fiyero replied. He kept running the brush through Elphaba's long hair.

"When I was eleven, me and Nessahard these matching hairstyles, really short bobs. They were what Galinda would have described as horrendable."

"I can't imagine you with short hair. I'm sure it looked nice though."

"It didn't."

Fiyero just continued brushing. He then split her hair into two parts and started plaiting it.

"You know how to plait hair?"

"I have a younger sister back at home, her name is Denise. She always wears her hair in plaits, so when I was at home, everyday I would do them for her."

"Aww, sweet."

He then fastened the plaits with hair bobbles that were wrapped around the brush. He then moved them onto the top of her head, and found one of Galinda's pink hair bands, which he put on her.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes, lovely?"

"I don't think so." She stated, referring to her hairstyle. Fiyero laughed, and undid the plats, brushing Elphaba's beautiful, beautiful hair until it cracked.


	14. First Date, Part 1

**Authors note: This is a prompt from 'Fae Tiggular' who wrote to me in a PM asking about Elphie and Yero's first date and Galinda stalking them. **

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. (I'm lying).**

* * *

Elphaba sat with Fiyero, Galinda, Boq and Nessarose in the school lunch hall.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes Fiyero?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, I love you too."

"Well, EVERYBODY, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Fiyero screamed to the lunch hall. He took Elphaba's hand, and led her right into the middle of the lunch hall, and bent down on one knee, holding both of her hands.

Galinda and Nessarose screamed silently, taking each others hands, exited for what was about to come.

_'Oh gosh, is he going to propose? It- it's just too soon. Fiyero, I-"_

"Elphaba Melena Thropp... Will you... GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!" Fiyero screamed excitedly.

Elphaba laughed, and decided to play along.

"Oh, Fiyero, this is so unexpected, y-YES, of course, YES!"

He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed.

* * *

Fiyero was in his dormitory with Boq, the both of them listening to their music,when Fiyero got a text.

* * *

_Message from Galinda, sent at 5:47:_

_Hi, meet me by the grass bank, underneath the big tree, we need to talk._

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 5:47:_

_Why?_

_Message from Galinda, sent at 5:48:_

_You'll see. :)_

* * *

Fiyero made his way to the tree, where he saw Galinda already underneath it, reading a fashion magazine.

"We need to talk about this date."

"...Okay?"

"Lucky for you, I've planned everything out. Your having a moonlight picnic on the field not too far from here, at seven o' clock sharp, you and I will be there at half past six to set everything up. I'll go away just before Elphaba comes. Date finishes at ten. Watch those hands mister."

And with that, Galinda walked away.


	15. Mumble Bumble

**Authors note: I'm back from my holiday! I've missed you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. (I'm lying).**

* * *

"Elphaba and Boq, as you two are the smartest boy and girl at this school, I would like for you both to produce a piece of creative writing which will then go up on display for our school inspector to see." Morri told Elphaba and Boq, leading them into a quiet classroom, Galinda and Fiyero behind.

"I don't understand why we have to write as well," Fiyero told Morri. "Galinda and I aren't exactly the brightest."

"Because I thought it would be a suitable punishment for that little stunt you two pulled yesterday."

"What stunt?" Fiyero asked innocently.

"You KNOW what stunt." She replied.

And with that, she threw some paper and pens in the classroom, shoved the students in, and shut the door.

* * *

"Well... If this is creative writing, at least we can be creative, right?" Galinda asked.

"We could do a joint piece of writing?" Boq suggested.

"We should make it about a bear! With wings!" Fiyero told the group.

"Random, but okay. What should we name the bear?" Elphaba replied.

"How about... Wait for it... Wait for it... Mumble Bumble?"

"Oh my Oz YES!" Galinda screamed.

"Mumble Bumble could be the next best thing!" Boq suggested.

"Mumble Bumble merchandise perhaps?" Elphaba added.

"Mumble Bumble Christmas cards!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"_Season's greetings from Mumble Bumble!_" Galinda screamed.

"So everybody, what have we got so far?" Morri questioned as she came back into the classroom.

"MUMBLE BUMBLE!"

* * *

**Now, what would you do if I told you this was a true story? Me, my two cousins and this other boy were all together because we were ****_supposed _****to be writing, but we made Mumble Bumble up. I wanted Mumble Bumble to be a Flying Monkey but the guy wanted it to be a bear so we compromised on a bear with wings.**

**-Bunnii**


	16. Parent teacher conferences

**Authors note: I love you all! Not like that, but because of all of the extremely kind reviews I've got, and I've hit over 100! Double zero's, the big one one zero, I'm boring you, aren't I? **

**I should really be updating Generation...**

**NotEvilNessa - Wow, all of these prompts are great! Now, my policy with prompts is that I will always do them on a first come, first serve basis, but if someone reviews with two prompts I only pick one. However, if someone has given over 5 prompts in one review, I will pick a few. SO, out of the prompts you gave me, I will do: 4, 6, 8 and 9 (9 is my personal favourite :)) I have, I think, three more prompts to do before I get to do yours.**

**Chapter prompted by 'ElphieOnEarth' who said:**

**'Profile picture is now a fish? That so fits! By the way, I have a crazy little idea for a chapter. I'd like to see how the gangs parent teacher conferences would go . . .'**

* * *

Elphaba turned over in her sleep.

Her parent teacher conference was tomorrow, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Sure, she was a good student. She always did her homework, was never late for her classes, and got nothing but A*'s, the list could go on.

And sure, she knew her teachers would say good things about her, particularly Doctor Dillamond, but there was one thing she was worried about.

The 'Parent' part of the parent teacher conference.

Before Elphaba could worry further, there was a knock on the door. She checked her alarm clock. 11:28.

_Who would be risking getting in trouble for coming to our dorm past curfue- wait, I know exactly who._

Elphaba opened the door to see Fiyero clutching a teddy bear and wearing pastel blue All-in-one pyjamas with a rubber duck design.

"Just one minute," Elphaba told him. She then buried her head in a pillow and cackled hysterically.

"So Fiyero, what brings you hear at eleven thirty?"

"I had a bad dream..."

Elphaba was very careful to stifle another laugh. She led him over to the bed and he sat down on it. She sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck gently.

"What of?"

"Parent teacher conference day. I did worse then usual, and, and..." Fiyero started to sniff.

MY TIGHT WHITE PANTS WERE CONFISCATED!" Fiyero started crying hysterically.

"It's okay Fiyero," Elphaba soothed. "I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think. I'm scared of what my father will say too. Now, calm down and try to stop crying."

"Sorry, your right. I don't want to wake up Galinda."

"Oh, when Galinda falls asleep, she _really_ falls asleep. You don't need to worry about Galinda waking up. I was actually worried about you waking up this intire corridor."

Fiyero smiled slightly.

"Can I spend the night here?"

"Well, of course you can, but as much as I love you, I'm not really comfortable with sharing a bed yet. I'll go grab one of Galinda's sleeping bags, and you can take the bed if you like?"

"No, no, don't be silly, I'll take the sleeping bag. Besides, I'm assuming it will be pink, and I know that would be an ordeal for you."

Elphaba laughed and kissed him before settling back down to sleep.

* * *

_The next_ day

"Mr and Mrs Upland, welcome to Shiz University," Morri began.

Galinda krept down the pristine corridor, followed by Elphaba, Fiyero and Boq. Each peeped their heads around the corner, one by one, in a comical and cartoon-like fashion.

"Well, Galinda is... Galinda is certainly, she's very... Popular. Um, she seems to excel in creative subjects, such as drama and music, she painted _this _in art," Morri said as she held up a canvas with Boq painted, stark naked except for leaves covering certain places.

Harold Upland turned red, whereas Julie Upland examined the painting closely.

"It's lovely, but it's a shame that she made his little penis too floppy." Julie commented.

(Oh, you thought the leaves covered that part? Oh no, Boq was wearing a crown made of leaves.)

"I have a feeling it's supposed to look like that, Mrs Upland." Morri commented.

Boq blushed.

"However, though she shows a talent for these types of subjects, she dosen't like the acedemic subjects as much, therefore, dosen't put as much effort into these as she should. For Drama, Music, Physical Education and art, Galinda has an A- average, gets a C- in Religious Education, Science, and English, but unfortunately, for every other subject, gets a D. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Okay. Thank you Mr and Mrs Upland, and I will see you next term."

* * *

"Mr Thropp, your daughter has high record for most high acedemic grades in Shiz University history!"

Elphaba beamed, hugged Galinda and Fiyero, and high-fived Boq.

"Every acedemic subject she gets an A* in! You don't seem to really be taking an interest-"

"I would appreciate it if you could not tell me what I am interested in and not interested in, thank you, Madame."

"Right, well, Elphaba gets a B+ in Drama and Music, an A- in Art and a D+ in Physical education."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Mr Thropp."

Frexpar Thropp stood up, and left, having already had Nessarose's comments.

* * *

"Boq is where he needs to be with his non-academic subjects, he gets a B+ in all of them, whereas in acedemic subjects he is a straight A student in everyone, with the exception of maths, which he really excels in by the way, where he gets an A*. You two have a very bright boy, Mr and Mrs Riddle."

Boq beamed as Galinda hugged him, Fiyero gave him a 'bro-hug', and Elphaba high-fived him. A nice, short and sweet conference.

* * *

The moment of truth had arrived.

Would Fiyero be able to keep his beloved pants for another term?

"Mr and Mrs Tiggular, have a seat."

Fiyero inhaled sharply and squeezed Elphaba's hand.

"Well, your son gets an A* in every non-acedemic subject, but unfortunately, gets an E+ in every other subject."

Fiyero's heart sunk.

He had gotten great non-acedemic grades, sure. But he had actually _tried _this term. He had had Elphaba tutor him. He had really, really tried.

Morri checked her notes.

"Wait a minute... This must be a mistake... It says here that Fiyero actually got an- an A* in Science!"

The trio's heads turned to face Fiyero, one by one, in yet another comical fashion. Fiyero pulled Elphaba into a tight hug, 'bro-hugged' Boq, kissed Galinda on the cheek, and kissed Elphaba a little bit more passionately.

"What do you say Camilla? Shall we let the boy keep his pants one more term?"

"I really think we should, Tom."

* * *

Fiyero, Elphaba, Galinda and Boq clinked their glasses of non-alchoholic wine (They had learned what had happened when actual alchohol entered Boq's system) together and smiled later that night, celebrating the (in some cases, unexpected) good grades they had all gotten.

And Fiyero knew he deserved to keep his tight white pants.

* * *

**I think this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for this series! I'm actually quite proud of this one...**

**-Bunnii**


	17. First date, part 2

**Authors note: Continuing the prompt sent to me in a PM by 'Fae Tiggular', who wanted Galinda to follow Elphaba and Fiyero around on their first date.**

**Remember to send in any prompts if you have any!**

**It's morning here at the time of writing. My mum just did the night shift at work so she'll be in bed until about 12:30. Anyway, because she's asleep, I let my dog come up on the sofa for a cuddle while I fanfiction on the iPad for hours. What you don't understand, is that I have a three seater sofa and my golden retriever is extremely big and fat. So I am cramped here at the end of the sofa while tubby over there is taking up 2 and a half seats.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. (I'm lying).**

* * *

"Please!"

"No!"

"Elphie..."

"NO MAKEOVER!"

"But it's your first date!"

"Well done, do you want a medal?"

"At least let me help you dress?"

Elphaba sighed.

"No pink."

Galinda squealed and hugged Elphaba before running to her wardrobe.

"Okay, let's see," She began, skimming through outfits to try to find the perfect (and not pink) one for Elphaba. "Pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink..."

**Half an hour later.**

"Pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, Purple!" Galinda screamed triumphantly, finding a purple dress at the very end of her wardrobe.

"Why couldn't you have just started looking at _that _end of the wardrobe?"

"Oops."

Galinda handed her the purple dress and gestured to their shared bathroom. Elphaba walked into there to change.

"How come you actually own something purple?" Elphasa asked from inside the bathroom.

"It was a present from someone, but I can't remember who. If it looks nice on you, you can keep it."

"Thanks."

Elphaba walked out from the bathroom, and Galinda gasped. She looked beautiful.

The dress was a deep shade of purple, with a small amount of sparkle. It wasn't too tight and had long sleeves. The cut of the dress was a few inches below her knees, not too skimpy at all.

"Oh Elphie, it's beautiful! ...Hang on a minute."

Galinda ran to her jewellery box and rummaged in it for a while until she found what she was looking for. Galinda took out a pearl necklace, and clasped it around Elphaba's neck.

Galinda led Elphaba over to her mirror. Elphaba saw her reflection, and smiled.

"I know you really don't want makeup, but can't I apply a little mascara?"

"If you must."

Galinda stroked her mascara wand along Elphaba's top lashes.

"Hair up or down?"

"Fiyero loves it down."

Galinda took a hairbrush from her bedside table and gently stroked it through Elphaba's waves.

"How long is it until the date?" Elphaba asked, a little anxiously.

"It's six o' clock now, you have an hour."

Galinda felt something vibrate in her pocket. She took out her mobile to find a text from Fiyero.

* * *

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 6:02 pm._

_Hey Lin,_

_I know we were supposed to meet at half six to set up the date, but can you come now? I'm freaking out here._

**_Message from Galinda, sent at 6:04 pm._**

**_Just finished helping Elphie get ready, I'll make my way over to the field now, okay?_**

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 6:05 pm._

_Thanks._

"Elphie, I'm off to go out with the girls, remember, the date starts at seven SHARP." Galinda hugged Elphaba and wished her a good date before exiting the room.

* * *

"Okay, everything ready?" Galinda asked Fiyero.

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Elphaba's coming!"

"Oh Oz! Good luck!" Galinda told him before running and hiding behind a tree.

* * *

**9:30, half an hour left of date.**

"Elphaba, I love you so much."

"I love you too Fiyero."

"I'm so glad, that's why I want to give you this." Fiyero took a small black box out of his pocket, and opened it. Inside, was a simple gold promise ring.

"It's a promise ring. It means that it's a promise I will marry you when we're ready. Will you except it?"

Elphaba couldn't say anything, so just nodded and smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"ELPHIE!" Galinda screamed, coming out from her hiding place and running to her.

"CONGRATULOTIONS! I knew the whole time!" Elphaba hugged her, and the three began walking home from the date, Galinda in-between the couple.

"Oh my Oz, I can't believe this is happening!"

"Me either Lin," Elphaba responded. "Me either.


	18. The Wizard Of Candyfloss

**Authors note: DOUBLE UPDATE! This prompt was a challenge, but a super fun one to do! It was prompted by 'musicgal3' who said:**

**'Okay, here's a prompt (one character, two objects, one intangible thing - how does that sound?):**

**Galinda**  
**Clouds**  
**Pink fairy floss**  
**Dream**

**Can't wait to see what you can come up with!'**

**Here we go...**

* * *

"Where am I?" Galinda asked no-one in particular. Everywhere she looked, she saw pink and sparkles, and the entire place seemed to float on a cloud.

"Why, your in the land of pink!" Fiyero said to Galinda.

"Fiyero? Where did you come from? And what are you wearing!?"

Fiyero was wearing a pale pink leotard, a tutu, and fairy wings.

"Who is this 'Fiyero' you speak of? I am Captain Nipples, knower of all."

"Who runs this land? Is there anyway I can get home?"

"The leader of this place is the wonderful wizard of Candyfloss. He lives in the Magenta city. To get to the Magenta city, you need to follow the pink brick road. But, so your safe, wear these pink slippers."

The pink slippers were literally pink slippers. They were fluffy bedroom slippers.

"Are you sure that's the only way?"

"Yes! Now be gone!"

Galinda started skipping down the pink road. She could have just walked, but skipping is very 'in' now.

* * *

The journey was very boring. Talking trees, poisoned poppys, boring!

Finally, she reached the Wizard of Candyfoss.

"Boq? Your here too?"

"Who is this 'Boq you speak of? I am the Wizard of Candyfloss! You wanna go home? Go and pay the cabbage queen a visit and bring me her vegetables, then I will bring you home."

"The cabbage queen? Who's the cabbage queen?" The Wizard Of Candyfloss handed Galinda a photograph of Elphaba.

"Boq... that's mean, Elphaba can't help that she has green skin!"

"I don't know who this 'Boq is, nor 'Elphaba', but we call The cabbage queen 'The cabbage queen' because she tries to poison our sugary kingdom with healthy food!"

"Well, pink goes good with green. If you hate vegetables so much, why do you want them?"

"So I can destroy them."

"Right, well, bye Boq." Galinda said before running off.

"THE WIZARD OF CANDYFLOSS!" Boq called after her.

* * *

"Hi Elphie." Galinda said as she found Elphab- Sorry, The cabbage queen.

"Hey Lin."

"FINALLY, SOMEONE WHO REMEMBERS ME AND THEIR OWN IDENTITY! Can I borrow some vegetables?"

"Sure! Here you go!"

"Thanks! Bye, see you in reality!" And with that, Galinda ran off.

* * *

"I have vegetables, now take me home!" The Wizard of Candyfloss glared at Galinda, not bothered to explain.

"Your dreaming. Just wake up!"

* * *

Galinda screamed and sat bolt upright in bed, waking up. Elphaba, Fiyero and Boq were standing next to her bed.

"We were getting worried Galinda, you were asleep super long, even for you."

"I had the strangest dream," Galinda began. "And you were there, and you were there, and you were there!" Galinda exclaimed, pointing to the trio one by one.

"Look, Elphaba, we gotta go, Boq said. We'll see ya later." Fiyero and Boq left.

"Elphie, the dream was so real! And you were the Cabbage Queen!"

Galinda got a slap in the face.

* * *

**I am so sorry.**

**-Bunnii**


	19. Sick

**Authors note: Prompted by 'TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity', but went by the name of 'NotEvilNessa' in the review, who said:**

**'Elphaba gets sick, and Galinda jokes about how she's even more green than usual; meanwhile Fiyero is worried out of his mind.'**

**OH, and I updated 'Generation', I'd appreciate it if you reviewed it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. (I'm lying)**

* * *

Elphaba sighed. Migranes were not fun.

"Elphie, why do you look greener than usual?" Galinda commented.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I'm sick."

"Why?"

"Because."

"But why?"

"Just because."

Elphaba sighed again, and turned to face the board, where Doctor Dillamond was writing the assigned homework. Elphaba felt a vibrating in her pocket.

* * *

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 11:48 am_

_Go to the nurse._

**_Message from Elphaba, sent at 11:48 am_**

**_Never._**

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 11:48 am_

_Why?_

**_Message from Elphaba, sent at 11:49 am_**

**_Look Fiyero, I love you, but if I get caught texting, your in for it. I'm not missing ANY learning. _**

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 11:50_

_What are you even sick with?_

**_Message from Elphaba, sent at 11:50 am_**

**_Just a migrane._**

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 11:51 am_

_I've never had one of them before, what are they like?_

**_Message from Elphaba, sent at 11:53 am_**

**_The worst headache you could ever think of, it's kind of like Galinda and ShenShen stuck in your head, both fighting over one pair of shoes. Theres like a sort of light behind your eyes and it effects your vision._**

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 11:54 am_

_Then isn't it painful to text?_

**_Message from Elphaba, sent at 11:54 am_**

**_Excruciatingly._**

_Message from Fiyero, sent at 11:55 pm_

_Okay, well I'll leave you alone, but I'm taking you to the nurse myself if it gets worse. I love you. X_

**_Message from Elphaba, sent at 11:54 am_**

**_I love you too. X_**

* * *

"Elphie? Psst... Elphie, Elphie, Elphie, El-"

"What?!" Elphaba whisper-screamed.

"Your greener then usual!"

"Go away Galinda." Classes were over, Elphaba and Galinda were now lying on their beds in their dorm, Elphaba trying to sleep, while Galinda read a fashion magazine and annoyed Elphaba. There was a knock on the door, and with a sigh, Elphaba dragged herself to the door.

Fiyero ran into the door, carrying a first aid kid.

"Okay, I have pills, liquid medicine, bandages, plasters, a bottle of water, nasal spray, a pregnancy tester-"

"Why do you have a pregnancy tester?" Elphaba whispered.

"I don't know, I just brought the whole medical box me and Boq use."

"Why do you two own one then?"

"Boq went through a phase of thinking he was pregnant. I tried to tell him he wasn't but he wouldn't listen."

"So this has been used?"

"No, I took it off him before he could use it. It's the kind you put in your urine." Fiyero said matter-of-factly.

Elphaba just lied on her bed, and began to shut her eyes.

"Elphaba!? Elphaba, no, don't die on me, don't shut those beautiful eyes of yours, you WILL live!"

"Have you ever heard of sleep?! Migraines aren't fatal Fiyero!"

"Oh." Fiyero lied next to Elphaba on the bed, her under the covers, him lying on the covers. It was a bit of a squeeze, seeing as it was a single bed, but he just about fitted. Fiyero took Elphabas hand and held it as they both fell asleep.

"Aww!" Galinda squealed before taking a marker and drawing a butt on Fiyero's forehead.


	20. Beauty Pageant

**Authors note: This chapter was prompted by 'TheGirlDefyingGravity' who posted the review as 'NotEvilNessa' who said:**

**'a beauty pageant that Galinda (somehow) convinces Nessa and Elphaba to participate in (maybe with some help from Fiyero)...And Galinda's reaction when Nessa wins and Elphie comes in second (leaving her in third place)'**

**This should be fun...**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. (I'm lying)**

* * *

"Hmm... They're doing a fashion show not too far from here next month." Galinda told Elphaba, reading from a fashion magazine.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You know who'd be really good at that?"

"You?"

"Well... Yeah, but also you and Nessa."

"Galinda?"

"Yes?"

"Never!"

"Oh, we'll just have to see about that..."

_10:16 pm_

Galinda crouched by Elphaba's bed.

"Enter the pageant, enter the pageant, enter the pageant, enter the pageant..."

_Two hours later _

"Enter the pageant, enter the pageant, enter the pageant, enter the pageant..."

Elphaba got out of bed and rummaged through her drawers, until she found a roll of ducktape. She broke of a piece, stuck it on Galinda's mouth, forced Galinda into her fluffy pink bed, found a stapler, stapled the sheets, and went to her own bed before falling asleep.

* * *

"Enter the pageant, enter the pageant, enter the pageant..."

"Galinda got you to persuade me too, Fiyero?"

"Yes!"

"What's she paying you?"

"One packet of chewing gum an hour. Enter the pageant, enter the pageant, enter it now, enter the pageant, I like pizza, enter the pageant, enter the pageant..."

Elphaba continued her walk back to her dorm after her school day, Fiyero still following her. She entered her room, but Fiyero ran in too before she could shut the door on him.

Fiyero, quickly thinking, stole her maths book.

"Your not getting it until you've entered!"

"But I need it!"

"To bad!"

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

Galinda walked up to her dorm and took her key out of her pocket, as she was about to enter, she heard:

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Maybe this is a bad time." Galinda said to herself before walking off.

* * *

"Enter the pageant, enter the pageant, enter the pageant..." Galinda, Fiyero, Boq and Nessarose chanted.

"My own sister turns against me." Elphaba said.

"Galinda made me enter so I'm sure as heck taking you down with me!"

The group started chanting again.

"Enter the pageant, enter the pageant, enter the pageant, enter the pageant, enter the pageant, enter the pageant, Enter the-"

"FINE! I'LL ENTER THE PAGEANT!"

* * *

Elphaba stood outside the bathroom door, ready for the pageant to take place. She was wearing a strapless long black dress that came down to the floor, with a small cut going up the leg and her hair was tightly curled.

"Come on Galinda, we need to go."

"I'll be one minute, hang on a sec."

_Half an hour later_

Galinda stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a middle length light pink dress. The bodice was covered in hot pink sequins and there was small sparkle detail going down the dress. She was wearing the tallest heels Elphaba had ever seen her wear and her hair was straightened.

"Ready. Oh Elphie, you look nice!"

"Thanks, you too. Come on, let's go pick up Nessa."

"Okay, but the boys are coming to watch us, so we need to collect them as well."

Elphaba walked up to Nessarose and Madame Morribles shared dorm, and knocked three times. Nessarose opened the door and wheeled herself out.

"Do I look okay?"

She was wearing a strapless short pale blue dress, which puffed out slightly near the end. There where small diamonds on the bodice, which were in small flower shapes. Her hair had been tightly curled and was in a half up, half down style.

"Beautiful." Elphaba and Galinda said at the same time, as they headed to he boy's room. Fiyero opened the door and took Elphabas hand.

"You look stunning." Fiyero told her. "So do you two."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Don't worry, I've been in pageants before, so I know what happens," Galinda told Nessarose and Elphaba from backstage. "When the host calls out your name, you walk down the catwalk, twirl, and tell the audience something about you, like an intrest or something. Then you walk off stage and wait for the next part of the pageant."

The girls were called alphabetically by last name, so Elphaba, Nessarose and Galinda were the last three to be called. Elphaba was the first out of the three. As she walked out she saw Fiyero and Boq in the front row, who were cheering, so she looked at Fiyero to avoid freezing on stage.

"Hi, I'm Elphaba, and I love to read." The spotlight that was on Elphaba just happened to be green, so nobody knew that Elphaba's skin was actually green, except for Fiyero, Boq, Elphaba and Nessarose.

Nessarose came on afterwards, a bit more confident then Elphaba, and smiled when the boys cheered again. She told the audience her name and that she liked art.

Galinda was extremely confident, and strutted onto the stage, winking at the cheering boys, and spoke into the microphone:

"Hi, I'm Galinda, and I love music."

* * *

"Okay, next is the talent portion of the competition."

"You didn't say there'd be a talent part!" Elphaba screamed.

"I thought you'd know! Nessa has her sketchpad, so she can display her artwork, and-"

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Sing, I've heard you, you have a beautiful voice."

"No. Not with all of those people."

"Well we'll sing together then." Galinda whispered a song choice in her ear, and Elphaba nodded.

After Nessarose had showed her drawings to the judges, Elphaba and Galinda walked on stage. They both held a microphone and stood together in the center stage. Galinda ran off for a moment to talk to the musicians, before walking back on. The music softly played, and both girls put their heads down. Galinda lifted her head up to sing her part of the song.

_"Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part"_

Elphaba raised her head to sing her solo, and looked straight at Fiyero.

_"Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart..."_

Elphaba and Galinda smiled at eachother as they sung the chorus together.

_"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"_

Galinda took a deep breath.

_"I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in,"_

Elphaba took over.

_"But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am."_

They both sung the chorus again.

_"Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"_

Galinda sung the next part:

_"There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why"_

Elphaba closed her eyes, focused on hitting the right notes.

_"Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"_

Elphaba and Galinda held hands before walking to the front of the catwalk, and sang together:

_"When will my reflection show...  
Who I am... inside?"_

Both girls beamed as the audience cheered. Fiyero and Boq stood up, clapping and screaming until their throat and hands hurt.

* * *

"And, we have our results!" The host of the pageant exclaimed. "In third place, we have... Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands!"

From backstage, Elphaba and Nessarose congratulated her.

"Congratulations Galinda!"

"I came... Third..."

"Yeah, now get out there and get your crown!" Galinda fainted, landing on the floor with a '_thud_'. Elphaba sighed and put her arms through Galindas. Nessarose grabbed Galinda's feet and put them on her lap as the two Thropp girls took the unconscious Galinda on stage.

"Second place... Elphaba Thropp from Munchkin Land!" Elphaba put her hand to her mouth in shock, and stayed on stage with Galinda, smiling at Fiyero.

"And first place... Nessarose Thropp, also from Munchkin Land!" Nessarose smiled as the host put a crown on each of them.

* * *

"To the girls!" Fiyero announced as they clinked their glasses of champagne, and Boq's glass of white grape juice in celebration.

"I think you really should have come first," Fiyero whispered to Elphaba "You kicked ass on that stage."

"I didn't even think I would come third, let alone second." Elphaba told him.

"Why wouldn't you win a crown? Your beautiful."

"Well, I'm really happy for me, and Galinda and Nessa." Elphaba looked over at Galinda, who was pale and had tear tracks down her face.

"I think me and Galinda are gonna call it a night," Elphaba announced to the group. "Congratulations, Nessa, and thanks for the support, boys." Elphaba said before linking arms with Galinda as they walked back to their dorm.

Fiyero smiled. She honestly deserved that crown, she was the most beautiful girl he knew. He only wished everyone else could realise that.

* * *

**The song used is Christina Agulera's 'Reflection'. I think the song really suits Elphaba, and I wrote a fic ages ago when I didn't have an account about her singing it in a talent show.**

**-Bunnii**


	21. Prised Possessions

**Authors note: I am so sorry for this. Andsorry it's short, it's more if a Drabble, I guess it's more of a drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. (I'm lying)**

* * *

Boq smiled. Saturday had arrived. He had the dorm to himself all day. He unlocked his special cupboard (the one next to Fiyero's cereal cupboard) and took out his most prised possesions.

Boq lined up his 'My Little Ponies' in a row, and took his small hairbrush and a can of hairspray, and started to style their hair.

After he had styled 5 ponies hair, he heard the door open, and Fiyero walked into the room.

Boq stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Fiyero just grinned.

Fiyero looked in his bag for a moment, before taking out his favourite 'My Little Pony'.

"You be Fluttershy and I'll be Rainbowdash."

* * *

**My very brief knowledge of My Little Pony comes from my friend. When we were in year six, she went through a HUGE phase of liking it, so she collected all of the ponies, watched the show, ect.**

**-Bunnii**


	22. Butterfly

**Authors note: This chapter is kind of depressing... Trigger warning for self harm. I wrote a one-shot about Fiyero realising Elphaba self harms, and someone reviewed saying that maybe I could write a sequel about him helping her getting through it, I think it might have been 'Musicgal3', but don't quote me on it. This is sort of a sequel, as Fiyero walks in on Elphaba doing it, it doesn't start with him helping her.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. (I'm lying)**

* * *

Elphaba lied on her bed, her arm dangling over the edge of the bed. There was a big pool of blood on her wrist. Elphaba was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear or see Fiyero walk into her door, using a key Elphaba had given him.

"ELPHABA!"

Elphaba snapped out of her thoughts.

"Fiyero, i-it's red ink, I swear!"

Fiyero walked up to Elphaba, and took the hand that was bleeding, very gently.

"This is blood." He said, his voice laced with concern. And then he turned his head, and saw the razor.

"Elphaba.." Fiyero's voice cracked.

Fiyero ran out of the room. Elphaba put her head in her hands. _'He hates me. He obviously doesn't want to see me now.'_

Fiyero walked back into the dorm, carrying a box. He took out some kitchen towel, and held it against the wound. When the blood had finally stopped, he took out some antiseptic spray, sprayed the cut, and put a bandage around her wrist.

"...Why?"

Elphaba looked up to see tears in Fiyero's eyes.

"It started when I was twelve."

Fiyero gasped.

"I had no friends, I had no reason to live. I'm happy about the life I have now, but it became an addiction."

He then took out a blue pen, and started to draw on Elphaba's wrist below the cut.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Fiyero drew a small butterfly, and wrote his name next to it.

"Well, it's nice, but why did you draw it?"

"This is a way to stop self harm. If you ever get the urge to cut, draw a butterfly where you want to cut. Then, name the butterfly after a person who loves you, and wants you to stop. You can also get someone to draw one for you, and these are extra special. For as long as this butterfly stays on your skin, you can't cut. If you do cut, the butterfly dies. You can't scrub the butterfly off, it must fade naturally. If you don't cut for the entire time, and the butterfly has faded away, it means that it has flown away freely. Do you think you can set the butterfly free?"

"For you."

"And I'll redraw one every time the butterfly fades."

"I love you."

"I love you too, my beautiful butterfly."

* * *

**The butterfly project is a real way to stop self harm. If you want to learn more, look up "The butterfly Project", and loads of stuff will come up. I have a butterfly on my wrist now, not because I cut, but because you can also draw one to show support to others, so I convince you all to maybe draw one to, because someone out there, needs your help, and will have your support with them.**

**-Bunnii**


	23. Doctor Dillamond

**Authors note: Prompted by 'TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity' who said:**

**'Dr. Dillamond notices Elphaba and Fiyero's relationship and acts like the father figure Elphaba never had... Aka he gives Fiyero the "if you dare hurt her..." speech'**

**Guys, Please send in more prompts! Pretty pretty please? Virtual cookies for anymore prompts!**

**This prompt should be good fun...**

* * *

Doctor Dillamond stared at two of his students.

Elphaba and Fiyero? Surely not.

But... There did look like something was going on. The way his fingers interlocked hers, the way her head rested on his shoulder. They did look happy.

_I'm not sure if I should be happy or anxious, I guess nothing's wrong if she's happy. Miss Elphaba hasn't had the easiest life so far, if anyone deserves any happiness, it's definately her. _

The school bell rang, dismissing the students for lunch.

"Mister Tiggular, can I see you for a minute?"

Fiyero looked at Elphaba.

"Meet me outside?" Fiyero asked. She nodded, and he walked up to Doctor Dillamonds desk.

"I've noticed your relationship status with Elphaba. Congratulotions."

"Oh, thank you, sir."

"If it's okay, I'd like to give you some advice."

"Well... Okay."

"You make sure you don't pressure her into anything she dosen't want to do, and pressure to change her. She's a lovely student and dosen't need to change.

You however, get off that butt of steel, take a shower for once, and get a job! Because if you dare hurt her, well, I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind me calling them, talking about your bad grades. Maybe your tighty whities would get confiscated."

"It's okay, sir, I love Elphaba, and would never hurt her. I actually gave her a promise ring."

Doctor Dillamond smiled.

"Just as long as you two are happy."

Fiyero shook his hand.

"Thanks Sir."


	24. Wasp

**Authors note: I basically got this idea from real life experience. I was with one of my cousins the other day, and this is basically what happened when we were eating. Let's say my cousins called... Matt.**

**(Wasp flies towards Bunnii)**

**Bunnii: OH MY GOD IT'S ON MY FOOD! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!**

**Matt: Jeez, Bunnii, your so dramatic- (Wasp about to go on Matts arm)**

**Matt: (Insert very rude curse word here) OH MY GOD!**

**(Now, bear in mind we're eating in my garden. Matt jumps from chair and runs away, screaming like a girl, and, not looking at where he's going, runs into my dads work pants which are hung on the washing line.)**

**Also guys, I got an idea earlier for a new multi chapter Wicked fic! It's a definate go-ahead, but first, I need to stop being lazy and update Generation. But in my defense I have writers block for that fic.**

**TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity - I have two prompts left of yours to do. I'm gonna leave your favourite prompt till last to annoy you. Mwahahaha! :)**

**Listening to the 'Pitch Perfect' soundtrack. :D Me and my bff Chloe saw it twice in the cinema on the cruise we went on, and we fell in love with it. SINCE YOU BEEN GGGGGOOOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEEEE! I love that song. 3**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. (I'm lying)**

* * *

Elphaba sat with her usual group, outside of the campus. It was a fairly warm day, so she was making the most of the warm weather. She lied next to Fiyero on the grassy bank, intertwined her fingers with his, and rested her head on his shoulder. Galinda was next to Elphaba, and Boq was next to Galinda. Everything was perfect.

That was until they heard a buzzing noise.

The group sat up to see a wasp flying above them. The girls stood up in fear. It was uncharacteristic for Elphaba to be afraid of wasps, but she was alergic to them, along with bees and hornets.

Fiyero and Boq stood up too.

"Don't worry ladies, we'll protect you!" Fiyero said. He turned to Boq, but sighed when he saw him shaking like a leaf, hiding behind Galinda.

He facepalmed, and started frantically chasing the wasp around.

Understandably, the area the students were on turned into a war zone.

Galinda pulled out her phone and went onto Youtube, typing in something. Moments later, dramatic slow motion music started playing. Fiyero pulled out a can of insect killer that had randomly appeared, and in slow motion, sprayed the wasp with it until the wasp dropped to the floor, dead. Fiyero fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Fiyero! My hero!" Elphaba kneeled down next to him and put his head on her lap.

"You saved our lives... we are eternally grateful!*"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

***That line is from Toy Story. **

**-Bunnii**


	25. Magic Show (Ft Rainbow-Bunnii)

**Authors notes: Hi guys. Sorry I haven't posted anything in like 3 days but I took a bit of an unannounced break. You see, one of my best friends, her cousin died last Sunday, while he was away from most of his family on holiday. He was only fourteen, and such a sweet guy. I knew him, and he was just so funny, and had a great personality.**

**Anyway, I wanted to do something extra special to mark the 25th chapter of this series (We are now a quarter of the way through this fic now!), and I was going to update this fic last Sunday, but after I heard about the news, I was so upset. Besides, it's better to write something (hopefully) better after a wait, then something horrible straight away, right?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ethan, I'm going to try to make it really funny, because he was that type of guy who always had a happy face.**

**TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity - I WILL get to your prompt next, I just felt I really needed to do this. I hope you understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

_For Ethan. Rest in peace, darling. X_

* * *

Galinda sat on the end of the row in the school hall, with Elphaba next to her, and Fiyero next to Elphaba. Nessarose was sat next to Fiyero, her wheelchair at the other end of the row of chairs.

The school talent show was starting in ten minutes.

Galinda wanted to sing with Elphaba, but both Thropp girls made it very clear that they did not want to preform on stage, the beauty pageant was a one-off, thank you very much, and Fiyero simply couldn't be bothered.

Boq however, couldn't be more excited.

"I can't wait to see Boq preform his magic act!" Galinda squealed to Elphaba.

"We freaking know, Galinda! Say that one more time, so help me God, I will steal those ridiculously high heels you are wearing, and use a little magic of my own to make them disappear. We had to get here an hour early just to get front row seats."

Suddenly, music played loudly, and lights flashed, indicating the start of the talent show. Morri (Yes, we're still doing the Morri thing, look back to my 'Prank Revolution, Part 2' chapter if you don't have a flying monkey what I'm on about) walked onto the stage before giving an introduction, and introducing the first act, which just so happened to be Boq.

Boq appeared at the end of the school hall, and ran up the isle (high-fiving Galinda when he got to the front) before climbing up on the stage.

Elphaba buried her head in Fiyero's shoulder to prevent herself from laughing.

Boq was in a bright pink tuxedo (Galinda had picked it out for him) with a matching top hat. In five seconds flat, Fiyero had his smartphone out that was filming everything.

"I don't believe it," Galinda whispered to Elphaba, "He's never looked so sexy!"

"Thank you!" Boq spoke into the microphone. "For my first magic trick, I will make a bunny appear out of my hat!" Boq took off his hat, and tapped the top. A teenage girl fell out of it.

"Who the hell are you!? One of Galinda's soft toy rabbits was supposed to come out of the hat."

"I can't believe I'm really talking to BOQ!" The girl hugged him tightly. She was your average height, a bit overweight, and had shoulder length light brown hair. She had blue eyes, and was wearing a school uniform.

"I'm Rainbow-Bunnii. Well, my fanfiction name is Rainbow-Bunnii, anyway."

"Boq, you made a Bunnii appear out of your hat instead of a bunny!" Elphaba yelled.

"OH MY OZ, IT'S ELPHIE, GALINDA, YERO AND NESSA!" She screamed. She ran into the audience, and hugged each one. Elphaba was happy that someone she'd just met wasn't judging her by her skin.

"Wait, why are you wearing a school uniform?" Boq asked.

"Oh, I was shopping for this years school uniform before I suddenly appeared here! It's the summer holidays now, I have to go back to the hell known as Secondary school in two weeks."

"Why don't you come and watch the talent show with us? Elphaba can magic you back when the shows over." Nessarose suggested. Rainbow-Bunnii (Let's call her Bunnii for short) beamed, and sat down next to Nessarose.

"Okay, for my first _planned _trick, I will make myself disappear, and then reappear. DRUMROLL!" A boy in the orchestra pit by the stage created a drumroll as Boq ran offstage, and then reappeared.

"SEE! I DISSAPEARED AND RE-APPEARED!" Boq screamed excitedly. Nobody clapped except for Galinda and Bunnii, who were cheering wildly.

"And, for my final trick, I will staple my nuts!"

Elphaba put her hand over Galinda's eyes as Fiyero put one hand over Elphaba's eyes, and one hand over Nessarose's, as he tightly shut his. Nessarose put her hand over Bunnii's eyes. They were all secretly peeking though.

Boq took a stapler out of one of his pockets, and a packet of peanuts out of the other, before opening up the packet, and stapling a few.

Again, nobody clapped except for Bunnii and Galinda.

Turns out, nobody else was actually bothered to sign up for the talent show, so the tiny population of students that had come to see the show had really come to see a terrible magic show.

* * *

"I love you all SO much!" Bunnii told the five Shiz students before she had to be zapped back to her home.

"Aw, we love you too!" Galinda told her before hugging her. "Any fan of me is my friend!" She told her. Fiyero agreed.

"Will you sign my shirt before I go?"

"I thought this was your new school uniform?" Elphaba asked.

"Exactly! I can't wait to prove to everyone at school that you all do exist, I'm not crazy, and I have actually met you!"

The five obliged and signed her shirt.

Bunnii hugged everybody before preparing to transport back to her hometown. She made sure to give Elphaba an extra tight hug.

"Ready Bunnii?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes. Wait, no! I just want to say one thing before I go. Elphaba, follow your heart, and do what YOU think is right. Boq, Elphaba isn't to blame for what happens to you in the future, it actually will save your life. Glinda, don't trust in Horrible Morrible and The Wizard too much. In fact, that goes for all of you. Nessa, I hope you appreciate what your sister does for you. Yero, your not dumb or brainless, don't believe it. Elphaba, again, do what you think is right. I love you all."

And with that, Bunnii blew a kiss to them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The gang looked at eachother.

"Well she was a lovely girl." Elphaba said. (**Authors note: I couldn't resist.**)

"Weird, but really nice." Fiyero agreed.

"Pizza anyone?"

"Sure!"


	26. Most Awkward Situation In The World

**Authors note: So if you are a regular reader, then you would have received a PM from 'WeAllHaveAnEscape', saying I had to quickly take an unannounced break due to personal reasons. Something popped up in life and so I had to PM her asking to tell you guys I had to leave for a while. She rocks for sending a PM to all you guys. I don't know how frequent updates will be, as real life is ****_really _****stressful and hard at the moment for me, but don't expect them once every 1-4 days, as I'm going through a real rough patch at the moment. No, I'm not turning this into a sob story. Hopefully things will be nearly normal in about a fortnight, but for now on, updates will probably be once every 5 days, but don't quote me on it.**

**Prompted by TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity (Aka Nessa), who wanted Madame Morrible to walk in on Nessarose and her boyfriend making out.**

**Listen Nessa, Um Nessa, I've got something to confess, a reason why, well, why this chapter is so short. I know this chapter is more of a drabble, but if you've read the paragraph at the top, I hope you can understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

Nessarose smiled. She pulled Jake into a passionate kiss, which he happily accepted.

Oh yeah, you don't know who Jake is, because he isn't a character in Wicked. I made him up, he's some random student who is the boyfriend of Nessarose. Let's just keep this between us, because we all know if Elphaba found out, she'd kill Jake, me, and you. And I don't fancy wiping blood off my computer screen after this is published.

When they eventually broke apart for air, Nessarose was practically gagging because his tongue had gone so far down her throat. Once they had both gotten the ability to breathe back, they kissed yet again.

A camera flash was heard. Morri walked through the door.

"Oh my oz... I saw everything." Morri said, before walking out of the room.

The next day, the picture was on Facebook, uploaded by a 'Melissa Morrible'.

That was the day Elphaba threw a magic enduced temper, resulting in Jake vanishing off to a different fanfiction, and Madame Morrible turning into a fish.


	27. Food Shopping

**Authors note: Just a short little Fiyeraba chapter. :3**

**Guys, I have exiting news! :D ****This is pretty random, and this may sound like boasting, but this is an achievement for me. I'm in an amateur theatre group, and our annual panto is coming up (This year is Cinderella). Every single year, pretty much everybody under 20 gets a small part, but we went to our first meeting (Not a rehearsal, a meeting. We read through the script and found out our roles) last night at 7:30, and I will be in the comedy double act with my friend, Anna. :D This is a very big achievement because literally everyone under 17 is a chorus part. Anna is ****_so _****much fun to work with, I worked with her a few months ago in a different play, and she's like, this ball of energy and awesomeness. Huh, as I'm typing this, that squiggly red line didn't go under the word 'Awesomeness.' I didn't know the word actually existed.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

Elphaba sighed.

Shenshen was throwing a giant party to mark the engagement of her and her rich boyfriend she didn't actually care about, and everyone had to attend.

Elphaba, of course, was originally NOT go, but the girl owns high heels. And she made it very clear whoever didn't come would be stabbed with them.

Elphaba couldn't decide what was worse. The fact that it was fancy dress, and everyone had to go as 'Disney' characters, or the fact that she was in charge of catering. With Fiyero. Which meant she had to buy the food. With Fiyero. Meaning she had to shop WITH FIYERO.

"I hate shopping!" Fiyero complained.

"I hate taking you shopping, all you do is whine."

"Can we get marshmallows?" Fiyero asked, picking up a bag of them from the shelf. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeee?"

"Put them in the trolley then."

After an hour, the couple only had half of the things that were on the shopping list.

"Are we done now? Are we done now? Are we done now? Are we done now? Are we done now? Are we done now? Are we done now?"

"Fiyero, SHUT UP." Elphaba saw that at the back of the shop, there was a soft play area for under-12's.

"See that play area over there? Why don't you go play when I finish?"

* * *

"Galinda, I'm back. I got all the stuff you need."

"Elphie? Did you forget something?"

"Nope, everything on the list I got."

"You forgot Fiyero."

"Shit!"


	28. ShenShen's Engagement Party

**Authors note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. Aw shoot, that reminds me, I also need to update 'We're going on a cruise!' and 'Ever So Slightly Confuzzled'. Why do I always start so many fics when I haven't updated another fic, or completed it!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.**

* * *

Elphaba was dying on the inside.

If you read the last chapter, you would know that ShenShen (miraculously) found a man that could tolerate her. ShenShen however, didn't give a flying monkey about anything but his money.

But enough about that, the main reason Elphaba was dying on the inside because her and Fiyero were incharge of cooking.

Yes, I know hen nights are strictly 'girls only', but Fiyero was hidden in the kitchen, along with Elphaba, and they couldn't be seen.

And another reason why she was absolutely _fuming _was it was Disney themed.

Well, she liked Disney as much as the next girl, heck, she _loved _it when she was younger, but we all know Elphaba doesn't do fancy dress.

That is, she doesn't do fancy dress, unless Galinda 'convinces' her.

I could explain how she was forced- I mean convinced- no, I mean forced, by Galinda, but I'll let the flashback do the talking, the reason being that I don't think I've _ever_ written a flashback before.

* * *

_"Elphie, I'm finished with the bathroom, you can use it now!" Galinda stepped out from the bathroom in her costume. She was wearing a very short lime dress (No really, it just covered her butt) that looked like an exact replica of the dress 'Tinkerbell' wears. The costume was complete with glittery green high heels and sparkly wings. Her hair was also tied up into a ballerina bun. She looked exactly like her._

_"Elphie, your not in costume."_

_"I don't have a costume."_

_"Elphie, YOU PROMISED!" _

_"I did no such thing."_

_"You did! Remember those fruit drinks I made you a week ago?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"There was alcohol in them. I got you drunk and asked you if you'd wear the costume I bought for you, and you said yes. You thought you were just ill the morning after, but you were really hungover."_

_"GALINDA! ...Was Fiyero aware of this?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Oh, I'm going to kick him and his tight white pants into next YEAR!"_

_"I'm sure you will, but first, put this on." Galinda said, holding out a pink ball gown and blonde wig._

_"No way in hell."_

_"But you 'double delta nu sister swore'!" _

_"I don't even know what a 'double delta nu sister swear' is."_

_"It's a thing from 'Legally Blonde'. All of Bunnii's readers who have seen Legally Blonde, film or musical, will know what I mean."_

_Elphaba came out of the bathroom, dressed as sleeping beauty. Yeah, you heard right. Elphaba. Our Elphie. In a ball gown. A pink one. With a blonde wig._

_"How come your not wearing pink?"_

_"One: I wanted to see what it felt like to be Tinkerbell. Two: Would you rather wear a skimpy dress or a long one? Three: Tink's dress is green, and you'd kill me if you had to wear that, and four: Peter Pan was my childhood."_

_"Fair enough."_

_A knock on the door was heard._

_Galinda opened it to find Fiyero standing there, dressed as Jack Sparrow. He took one look at Elphaba and burst into an uncontrollable laughing fit. Elphaba ran up to him, ready for attack, but Galinda pulled her away with surprising strength._

_"Okay- Okay- I- I'm ready. L-lets g-go." Fiyero said in between giggles." Fiyero held his hand out for Elphaba to take._

_"Shall we, my princess?"_

_"I will throw your tight white pants in a dirty, disease ridden hole."_

_"Okay, okay." Fiyero linked arms with both girls, Galinda on the left and Elphaba on the right, and walked out of the door. It took them several attempts before they realised they needed to go out one by one._

* * *

Phew, that was a very long flashback, wasn't it?

"ELPHIE, COME ON! THIS IS MY FAVOURITE SONG! LET'S GO DANCE!" Galinda burst into the kitchen, and practically dragged poor Elphaba out of the kitchen.

"Lin?"

"Yes Elphie?"

"You know 'cause ShenShen loves 'Mamma Mia!'?

"Uh huh?"

"Is 'Voulez Vouz' gonna start to play as a bunch of boys break in, while ShenShen passes out because of the stress of finding her real dad out of five possible ones?"

"I don't know." At that moment, 'Voulez Vouz' blared out of the speakers, and everything Elphaba described happened.

"Poor ShenShen." Elphaba said.

"Yeah. Wanna sing karaoke?"

"You know what? I've sung in public before, and I'm a little drunk, so let's duet!"

So, all in all, Elphaba actually had an okay time.

Until she saw the pictures on Facebook the next day.


	29. Cleaning Fiyero's Room

**Authors note: Hi there! Sorry I haven't published anything in a while, but I had a serious case of writers block. It's okay now though, I have a few ideas to tide me over until I get some more prompts *Hint hint*.**

**ATTENTION PEOPLE WHO HAVE SEEN LES MISERABLES! I have had an idea for my very first crossover fic, a Les Miz and Wicked one! It's gonna be about 3-4 chapters. It won't be up for about a week yet, but please stay tuned and maybe review it when it's published? :)**

**Oh, and remember I told you about me being cast in Panto a few chapters ago? First rehersal is in a few hours, so that's yay. And, my two awesome cousins are joining it for the first time, so it's gonna be ****_so _****much fun! :D**

**Oh, and the only reason Galinda's not in this chapter is because we both know she's not the cleaning sort.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* No.**

* * *

"FIYERO TALLULAH TIGGULAR! WHEN I SAID I'D HELP YOU CLEAN YOUR SIDE OF YOUR DORM, I DIDN'T REALISE THIS IS WHAT I HAD IN STORE!" A very irritated Elphaba spoke.

"Fiyero's middle name is Tallulah?" Boq asked, who was sitting on his bed, in his clean side of the dormitory, reading.

Elphaba picked up a stack of his textbooks (which were completely unused and were still in the packaging) and brushed past Fiyero slightly, causing the books to hit him.

"Ow! I am wounded!"

"I didn't think you knew what that word meant."

"Of course I do. It's when your in pain, like when your mate puts a picture of you snogging a badger on Facebook."

"..._Have _you snogged a badger?"

Boq unlocked his phone. A few moments later, he showed Elphaba a photo from his gallery.

"Oh my Oz, you _have_!"

"I was drunk, okay?!"

Elphaba sighed, and set to the task of binning most of the useless things Fiyero had shoved under his bed.

"Hey Boq, what do you call a guy who lost his car?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know."

"Carlos."

Boq laughed.

"What do you call a guy with a rubber toe?"

"I don't know."

"Roberto."

Boq laughed again.

"What do you call a guy who's too lazy to clean?"

"FIYERO!" They screamed at the same time, both laughing. The laughter came to a halt, however, when Elphaba saw something under Fiyero's bed, right at the back. Elphaba reached out her arm and took out something unidentifiable on a plate. She presumed it was once food.

"What the hell!?" Elphaba showed it to Boq, who then ran into the bathroom. The sound of vomiting was then heard.

"Really Fiyero?" Fiyero smiled sheepishly as Elphaba put the blob of mould aside.

"Aren't you gonna bin it?"

"No, I have a science project due."

Boq came out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth.

_Five hours_ later

"I can't believe it's finally clean!" Elphaba sighed.

"Me either." Boq agreed. He realised that Fiyero's wardrobe was slightly ajar. He went to open it, to see what was filling it.

"Boq, I wouldn't do that if I were-"

_An additional two hours later_

"Okay, _now_ it's clean!"

Elphaba felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Elphie, Shenshen was just round, and well, the dorms a mess. Can you help me clean it?"

* * *

**The jokes in that chapter were told to me in school today by a guy called Ethan. Except for the Fiyero thing, of course.**

**-Bunnii**


	30. Finding Out

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update... Writers block is not my friend. But I'm here now, with a fresh and shiny new chapter, prompted by 'Musicgal3'. I believe I have one more prompt to fill, requested by 'EmeraldElphaba', so I'll work on that after I've updated 'We're Going On A Cruise!'. So anyway, 'Musicgal3' said:**

**'Okay...prompts...hmmm...oh! I'd love to see Fiyero and Galinda's reactions upon finding out of the existence of these weird Munchkin things called the 'Lollipop Guild' and the 'Lullaby League', ha-ha! :D'**

**Oh, and sorry guys, this chapter _should've _been up monday, but my maths homework had other ideas. I have literally _just _finished it, and I feel very very happy to close my workbook. *Leans back, cracks fingers and sighs happily*.**

**30th chapter! 20 more to go and we're half way through!**

* * *

"Elphie, what's 'The Lollipop Guild'?"

"Why are you asking?" Galinda sat next to Elphaba on her bed, holding her baby pink laptop. Elphaba looked at the screen. She saw a picture of the 'Lollipop Guild' on her screen.

"How did you find this?"

"Well take a look at this website," Galinda said, opening a new tab. Elphaba was suddenly looking at some sort of profile, belonging to a girl named 'Rainbow-Bunnii'.

"Bunnii? Didn't she make an appearance in chapter 25?"

"Yeah, you see, she's one of the many Fanfiction authors on this website! You see, in some stories, the authors mention 'The Lollipop Guild'."

"Hang on a minute, I think Boq can probably explain more then I can." Elphaba pulled out her mobile phone and called Boq, putting it on speaker.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Boq, it's Elphaba."

_"As if I couldn't tell by the caller ID."_

"Feeling sarcastic today?"

_"Well NNAAAWWW!"_

"I'll take that as a yes. Listen, Lin here needs some help understanding what 'The Lollipop Guild' is, I was thinking a little visual aid might help?"

_"You want me to dress up as one of the members and sing the song don't you?"_

* * *

"You see now Galinda? That's what it is." Elphaba told her as Boq came into the room. Quickly, he started dancing and singing, the whole thing ending as qui Galinda looked at the show in a mix of laughter and confusion.

"WAIT! Fiyero wasn't here to see it! You have to do it all over again!"

And poor Boq didn't get feedback from Fiyero, because he was too busy laughing.

"Come to think of it, Boq..." Galinda pondered, "What's the 'Lullaby League'?" Boq looked at Elphaba.

"Boq, you heard the lady, more visual aid is in need."

"NO. WAY."

"Well Boq, do I look like the type of person who owns a tutu?"

"Do _I?!"_

* * *

**I'm sorry, bad chapter. Oh, have you seen my new avatar? It was made by NinjaBunny001 on . I asked permission if I could use it, and she said it was fine, so that's yay. Plus, I gave her credit on my profile too, so everything's happy and good.**

**-Bunnii**


	31. Mumbo Jumbo

**Authors note: Guys! My school has this 'Book Of The Month' thing going on, and Octobers book is 'The Fault In Our Stars', by John Green. OH MY OZ, IT'S AMAZING! My English teacher lent me and my two friends a copy each, and we all agree it's a pretty supermegaawesomefoxyhot book. I wonder if any of you just got the 'A Very Potter Musical' reference...**

**Anyway, I'm only on page one hundred and seventy something at the moment, but I just had to tell you about it because I really recommend it.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked. (I'm Lying).**

* * *

Elphaba opened her eyes after a two hour nap, tired from a hard evening of Homework, to see Fiyero's face a few centimetres away from hers, smiling with an open mouth grin.

"Fiyero, I'm tired."

"It's only eight o' clock!"

"I know! So, what brings you here?"

"I HAD A VISION!"

"What was the vision?"

"Remember back in chapter 15, we made up 'Mumble Bumble'?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I got bored in Maths-"

"No surprise."

"And I was thinking-"

"Now _that's _a surprise!"

"Mumble Bumble should have a twin named Mumbo Jumbo!"

"Dear Lord..."

* * *

"I officially call this emergency Mumble Bumble and Mumbo Jumbo to order!" Fiyero exclaimed to Galinda, Boq and Elphaba, hitting an inflatable toy hammer on a bedside table like a judge does. Only they don't use inflatable hammers or bedside tables.

"We need to create this character," Fiyero began, "Who _is _Mumbo Jumbo?! Does he have blue fur? Buck teeth? Is he a friendly, cute, children's character, or does he scare the crap out of even us? Get to work, everyone!" Fiyero handed everyone some coloured pens, got some for himself, and sat down, designing Mumbo Jumbo while the others did their own interpretations.

After about half an hour, he decided to see what everyone had done.

"What have you done Galinda?"

"I've colour coded my school timetable."

"Wait, your doing something _school _related!?"

"Uh huh!"

"But everything's pink." Galinda sighed. She painted over her timetable with correction fluid, writing her subjects again over her new white page, and got to colour coding it again.

"What have you got, Elphaba?"

"I got a head start on next weeks English homework." Fiyero just sighed, and moved onto Boq, who had drawn a rather impressive outline of a bear.

"Very nice, Boq!"

"Thanks!"

An additional half an hour later, Fiyero went to see if the gang had made any progress.

"Galinda?"

"I colour coded my timetable!"

"It's still all pink."

"Yeah, but you see, Science is baby pink, English is magenta, Maths is hot pink-"

"I get it. Elphaba?"

"I got a head start on next months Maths homework!" Fiyero sighed.

"Screw Mumbo Jumbo, this whole thing is a load of Mumbo Jumbo, I'M GOING TO BED!"

* * *

**I can't remember if I told you back in the Mumble Bumble chapter, but my two cousins, a boy and I invented Mumble Bumble together. I then thought that he should have a twin called Mumbo Jumbo a few weeks ago. I'll have to run it by those guys...**

**-Bunnii**


	32. Fiyero Vs Boq - Who's The Manliest?

**Authors note: OH MY GOD GUYS! YESTERDAY AT SCHOOL WE HAD MUSIC CLASS AND BECAUSE WE'VE GOT ALL NEW EQUIPTMENT THE HEADPHONES WE USE TO PLAY THE KEYBOARDS WITH HAVE BEEN THROWN AWAY OR SOMETHING BECAUSE WE'VE ORDERED NEW ONES SO WE WHERE SPLIT INTO GROUPS OF SIX AND EACH GROUP WENT INTO DIFFERENT ROOMS TO PRACTICE IN BECAUSE OTHERWISE WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HEAR OURSELVES THINK, AND IN THE ROOM ME AND THE OTHER FIVE GIRLS FOUND A WICKED SONG BOOK! AND THE GIRLS KNEW HOW MUCH I ABSOLUTELY ADORE WICKED SO THEY ASKED ME TO SING A SONG AND I SUNG DEFYING GRAVITY AND I HIT THE NOTES AND THEY SAID I HAD AN AMAZING VOICE AND I WAS JUST SO HAPPY JUST AKSJNRUNFURHFOTINVNTUEASRDRDFCTVUBNIMKGYDTV!**

**Sorry about that, I just felt really proud. And after I sung, we had a KARAOKE party, and we just danced around the room and had so much fun! Also, I posted a new Les Miz fic, 'Fight For Your Right To Be Free'. I worked hard on it, and it's sort of review-less, so, if any of you here are Les Miz fans, maybe check it out?**

**Currently listening to: Glee's version of 'Hey Soul Sister'. Don't know why I said that, but it's a cool song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fiyero, you really shouldn't be wearing blue duckie all-in-one pyjamas at your age! I swear, sometimes I think _Boq _is manlike then you!" Elphaba told Fiyero. Galinda and Elphaba where both in their pyjamas, as were Boq and Fiyero. The girls were in the boy's room, simply hanging out before their curfew.

"Hey! I wore them back in chapter nineteen!"

"Yes, and I cackled hysterically."

"Besides, I am WAY more manly then Boq."

"Not true!" Boq and Galinda said at the same time.

"Well..." Elphaba began, "We could always settle this with a little contest? How about afterwards, we all go out for a meal, and loser has to pay for us all?"

"Sounds good to me!" Both boys said.

* * *

Both girls crept into the boy's dormitory at five AM. Elphaba looked at Galinda. She gave the signal, and Elphaba blew a whistle very loudly, waking up both boys with a start.

"What the hell was that for?! It's five AM!"

"That's the time winners get up!"

"How did you convince Galinda to get up and get ready for this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"I understand."

"Well we have an assault course you have to get through, the first person to finish wins round one. Now, get up, or I will be forced to throw rocks at you. Actually, Galinda, whats harder then rocks?"

"A brick?"

"Harder."

"Mumsies homemade cheesecake."

"If you don't get up right now, Galinda will use her mothers recipe to make cheesecake, and throw it at you."

Having tasted Galinda's cheesecake made by her mothers recipe, and knowing how hard it is, they were up in an instant.

* * *

"Okay guys, we thought it would be unfair if we judged, seeing as we're in a relationship with you, so to be fear, Nessa will decide the winner of each round."

Fiyero ran like a professional, jumping over the hurdles, climbing up and down the rope, crawling through the tires, and sprinting to the finish line. Boq, however, didn't do so well.

"I think it's safe to say that Fiyero wins."

"Okay guys, round two: Strength."

"Are you kidding me?" Fiyero said. "I'm super strong!" To prove his point, he picked up Elphaba, spinning her around, and then setting her back on the ground, doing the same with Galinda."

"Well I'm strong too," Boq said. "See that pencil someone dropped on the floor?" using two hands and all of his strength, managed to pick it up.

"Fiyero wins."

"Okay, third round: A YO MAMMA WAR!"

Boq began. "Yo mamma's so fat that she doesn't need the internet - she's worldwide."

"Yo mama is so fat that when she went to seaworld the whales started singing 'We Are Family'."

"Yo mama is so ugly that people go as her for Halloween."

"Yo mama is so ugly that... Well, look at you!"

"DISSED!" The three girls chanted.

"Yo mama... Yo mama... I GIVE UP, BOQ WINS THIS ROUND!"

"Well, Boq wins this round then. One more round, and then we'll have a winner!"

"What's the last round?"

"The Cinnamon challenge!"

"What's that?"

"Both of you need to put a spoon full of cinnamon in your mouth. The person who can hold it the longest wins." Elphaba explained.

"And, just to embarrass and pressurise you more, you'll do the challenge individually. Don't worry, we'll use the timer on Galinda's phone so it's fair. Fiyero, you can go first."

"Ready, go!"

"OH SHIT!" Fiyero screamed the moment he put the spoon in his mouth. He spat it out immediately.

"How long Galinda?"

"I forgot to press the timer button..."

"Okay Fiyero, you need to do it again."

"OH SHIT!" He screamed again, spitting out the cinnamon once more. He took a sip of water and spat it out, trying to clear his mouth of the horrible taste.

"Two seconds!" Galinda told him.

"Ready, go!" Boq put the spoon in his mouth, chewed it for a moment and then swallowing it.

"Wow Boq, you win! Looks like we have a tie..."

* * *

**You heard Galinda, it's a tie! So, I need everyone to vote, tell me and the Shiz gang which boy you think is manliest, and then we'll have a winner!**

**-Bunnii**


End file.
